Spaghetti
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Matt and Mello are going out for dinner, for something to get them out of the appartment. Though why, neither really know. Awkward situations, funny ones, friendship. A plate of spaghetti, so harmless... so harmless. Pairing is up to you.


Spaghetti by blackdragonflower

Summary: Matt and Mello are going out for dinner, for something to get them out of the appartment. Though why, neither really know. Awkward situations, funny ones, friendship. A plate of spaghetti, so harmless... so harmless

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

A/N: Matt's POV; Matt is a vegitarian in this story.

Warning: Mello's mouth (swearing)

---

The night sky is pretty...

"Matt... why are we going out to eat?"

"I don't know... change of pace?" I ventured.

"Yeah... change of pace..." Mello muttered under his breath. I shook my head slightly smiling. I don't know why Mello and I are such good friends, but we are. We stopped at an italian resteraunt, it was cheap, and it suited us both.

"Well, here we are." We went in, only to be greeted by a waiter.

"Hello... how many?"

"Two."

"Smoking or-"

Mello quickly cut him off. "Nonsmoking." I sighed, I was longing for a cigarette. As if he knew that Mello shot me a glare.

"Follow me please." We weaved through aisles of tables until he took us to the back, it was deserted. I'm sure Mello had whispered these orders in the waiter's ear while I hadn't been paying attention. "Here we are. May I ask, what would you like to drink?"

"Water..."

"Hot chocolate." Mello muttered.

"Coming right up." The waiter left menus on the table and went to get our drinks. I snickered quietly.

"What are you laughing at Matt?" Mello questioned eyebrow raised.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Liar." Mello's eyes narrowed at me.

"It's just what you chose to drink."

"Are you making fun of me Matt?" Mello smirked, one of his dangerous smiles, that meant very clearly I could be in trouble.

"Of course not Mello! Why would I do that?" I teased gently looking at the menu. Raviolis sounded good, really good.

"Don't push it Matt..." Mello laughed. I smiled, I was glad he was enjoying himself. He was always so busy, and tense.

"What are you going to order?"

"Mmm...spaghetti... it's simple."

"Hot chocoalte and spaghetti? You're wild Mells."

"And this comes from the loser in the unmatching clothes?" Mello eyed me, his tone mocking.

"I suppose so." The waiter placed our drinks on the table.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah. Vegitarian raviolis for me." Mello's eyebrow rose, he didn't like the whole, I'm veggie thing, he said nothing really about it though.

"And you sir?"

Mello hmphed, then replied. "Spaghetti."

"With or without sauce?"

"With."

"And cheese?"

"Yes." Mello was beginning to get frustrated with the overattending waiter.

"Coming right up." The waiter ran off leaving me, once more with Mello.

"How many points do I get if I shoot him between the eyes?" Mello ventured.

"Mello..."

"Aw come on Matt, how many points?" His fingers twitched, ready to pull a trigger, even if it was just imaginary.

"None."

"Then... his jugular vein?"

"Mello. You. Can't. Shoot. Him." I raised the googles from my eyes to rest on the top of my head.

"Matt... you're no fun." It was my turn to have my eyebrow raise.

"Me, no fun? Pht...yeah right." Mello rolled his eyes at my comment and began to sip his hot chocolate. We sat in silence for a while, neither saying a word before Mello busted, and swearing began to pour forth.

"Damn it where's our fuckn food... It should fuckn be out by now where's that damn batard I'm gonna string him up..."

"Mello..." I tried to soothe him. I saw him reaching for his pants and paled. "Mello you _can't_ do that...Please don't take it out..." His eyes met mine, cold, frustrated. I could just imagine what mine looked like to him, sad, begging, concerned.

"Fine. But he better damn hurry before even _you_ won't provide good reason." Mello was sulking in the booth. His lower lip was partly pouted and his eyes were narrowed. In a way, Mello could be so much like a small child. The waiter cheerfully returned with our food, unable to tell how close the shinigami's claws were to his throat, to take his life.

"Sorry for the slight delay..." Mello scoffed but remained quiet.

"Thanks." I smiled weakly. The food smelled delicious, I couldn't wait to take a bite. The waiter left, to attend to another table. "Mello... you can eat now."

"Yeah. Whatever." He took a fork and began to rotate the it around. Strands of spaghetti bunched around the fork and he popped it into his mouth. I was slower in eating, taking small bites. "Hey Matt... what's that stuff taste like?" I blinked, my head tilted slightly to the side.

"Good. Why?"

"I wanted to know..." he growled quietly, "Can I try some?" I nodded and he poked a ravioli with his fork. He seemed uneasy to put the thing in his mouth. I almost laughed but stopped myself. Maybe I could get him to convert to vegitarianism, though it was _highly_ unlikely. One can hope right?

"Mello, it's not going to kill you."

"Shut up Matt. I know." He put it in his mouth and chewed slowly. He didn't spit it right back out so I assumed he at least _would_ eat it. He swallowed. "It's not that bad..." Mello mused. I smiled, score!

"Want some?" He nodded towards his plate of spaghetti. It was piled high, a monstrous pile of noodles. I grinned, no meathballs, so no meat. 

"Sure." I reached over and twisted some spaghetti onto my fork. Mello was now returning to eating his food. The forks disappeared into our mouths and we slurped in a long noodle. Yet, there was something neither of us had noticed, nor expected. One of those long strands of spaghetti was shared between both of our forks and was bringing us closer together. Our lips met and all I saw was his face turn a heated red. My cheeks were burning, like they were on fire. He leaned forward to apply more pressure to our lips, _as if_ he'd fallen slightly forward, but I knew better. He pulled away from me and coughed.

I looked away embarrassed. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, making me feel a little nausous. I couldn't imagine what was going on through his head. When I finally managed to look back at him, his expression was _strange_. There was a smug look, a concerned look, and a funny look, all mixed into one jubilee of facial emotion. I burst out laughing, I just couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?!" He snarled.

"Your face!"

"What _about_ my face?" His fist was clenched where it sat on the table. He was frustrated, I should probably tread carefully now.

"It's... it's... funny..." He began to get up but I hurried to finish my sentence, "but it's... strangely _cute._" His eyebrow raised behind his blonde bangs. He was thinking. Mello, thinks too much.

"Cute huh?"

"Yeah. Cute. I swear."

"You lying?" He seemed pretty curious to what the answer was.

"Nope. Not lying swear to God."

"Don't swear to God." Mello warned. "You know I don't like it."

"Sorry Mells."

"Don't say sorry to me Matt. I'm not the one you just swore at." I rolled my eyes and he leaned over the table and hit me upside the head. "Apologize to God, now."

"Alright... I'm sorry God." Mello sat back down, butt in the booth, and smirked.

"Good boy." It was my eyes' turn to narrow. "Ah, wipe that look off your face Matt. It's _so_ unattractive." He rolled his eyes, his lips turned up in a smile.

"And you'd know this how?"

"Because, simple, I'm the most attractive person on the planet." Mello joked, "Number one!"

"Yeah Mello. That's you. Number one."

"Damn straight!" He lifted his hot chocolate mug in a toasting manner. I raised my water, so very different, and clinked the edge of my glass to his. "To me being number one and bringing down Near and capturing Kira!"

"Yup. To you bringing down Kira and kicking Near's ass." Mello smiled, then laughed cheerfully,

"And, I'll do it with your help. You'll no longer be number three Matt, you'll be number two, my right hand man!" I grinned. Unlike Mello, I could stand to be second, or even lower. Being second in command with Mello was a very appealing prospect, and he knew it. "Matt... tonight... none of this leaks to _anyone_ got that?"

"Crystal clear Mells. Crystal clear." I nodded.

He purred. "Perfect."


End file.
